Esperanzas
by Inverosimil
Summary: ¿Podría alguien enamorarse de una persona que permanece durmiendo todos los días? ¿Podrá soportar la tortura de no saber cuando ella podrá abrir sus ojos? Solo queda tener esperanzas de que su amor se cumpla. / Re-subida. Por una razón la cual desconozco esta historia desapareció y fue como si nunca la hubiera subido. Ojalá no vuelva a repetirse.


Una creación que salió en el momento.

ADVERTENCIA: Ooc de los personajes, ni no gusta no lea.

* * *

**Esperanza**

No recuerdo como era aquel día, sólo recuerdo el gran dolor que tenía al costado derecho del abdomen.

-Es apendicitis. Vinieron a tiempo, unas horas más y hubiera pasado a peores- nos dijo el médico que me había atendido al llegar al hospital.

Mi madre se mantenía a mi lado, diciendo cosas como "Pobre de mi bebe" "Casi se nos va Fugaku". Joder, ya tenía 18 años no era un crío, ni mucho menos un bebe, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a tratarme de esa forma.

-Entonces entrará a cirugía- habló por fin mi padre.

-Así es, ahora mismo-

Bien, no era un crío, pero todo eso de las agujas y visturi me hacían sudar frío.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que entre tanto dolor, ni cuenta me había dado que ya me encontraba bajo una imponente luz y a los lados unas cuantas personas con batas, guantes y mascarillas.

-Bien, cuenta del 1 al 10- rodé los ojos, ¿para qué? si de igual forma con o sin contar la anestesia haría efecto.

-1...2...3...4-4 -

Negro, y más negro, ¿ahora cuánto tenía que esperar? ¿Una o dos horas? Maldición.

- . -

-Promete no volver a emborracharte y comer tanta tontería de un sopetón- me regañaba mi madre mientras aún seguía adormilado por la anestesia y adolorido por la operación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?- pregunté fastidiado, odiaba los hospitales.

-Lo que se necesario para que te mejores- expresó mi padre a la distancia -Ojalá que dejes de dar problemas-

-¡Fugaku!. No le hables así a Sasuke-chan. no ves que está todo malito- rodé aun más lo ojos.

-Madre, detente- dije harto de los incontables besos que dejaba en mi cabeza

-Veo que ya despertaste- ¿enserio?, que observador querido médico. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Cómo cree que me siento?-

-Uff que carácter- respondió el hombre de cabello plateado, ¿qué ya no había terminado la operación? ´¿por qué seguía con esa tonta mascarilla?

-Sasuke-chan, responde como se debe-

-No se preocupe señora Uchiha, sé como lidiar con este tipo de niño mimado- a lo lejos pude sentir una leve risa, elevé una ceja extrañado que quien se estaba riendo era mi padre.

-No le veo el chiste- expresé enojado.

-Bueno, a lo que vengo- prosiguió el médico -Estará aquí una semana, para así estar atentos al progreso, todo paciente operado de apendicitis suele estar aquí ese periodo de tiempo, esperemos que no haya ningún otro problema-

-Gracias doctor kakashi- agradeció mi madre.

-Pero lo trasladaremos a otra habitación, para su comodidad-

-Me parece bien, si eso es todo nos retiraremos, Mikoto...- habló mi padre con tono autoritario.

-Traeré ropa y útiles de aseo cariño- yo sólo asentí ante lo que la bulliciosa de mi madre decía.

A los minutos mi padre se marcharon mientras yo iba en una silla de ruedas a lo que sería mi cárcel por 7 largos días.

- . -

-Si necesitas algo sólo toca ese botón y una de las enfermeras vendrá, ¿está bien?- me habló una enfermera de mayor edad. Yo tan sólo asentí mecanicamente, no había escuchado muy bien lo que dijo.

Ni siquiera me percate del momento en que se fue dejandome sólo... junto a ella.

¿Podría haber alguien más angelical y hermosa?.

Al llegar a la habitación no pude quitar mi vista de aquella hermosa mujer. No soy de los que les prestan mucho atención a las mujeres, aclaro, no le voy a ese tipo de gusto que quizás puedan estar pensando, para nada, es sólo que no les presto mayor atención, sólo mirar su rostro y decir "Ella es linda, la llevaré a mi cama". Y es eso lo que me pareció raro en este caso, aquella desconocida me inspiraba tranquilidad. No era linda, era hermosa...

Seguía allí, inmutable mirándola, es que no me cansaba de hacerlo.

Tenía una piel blanca, parecía porcelana, su nariz era respingada, chistosa pero adorable. Y un raro cabello color rosado, pero le asentaba, era largo y liso y estaba acomodado a la perfección. Como todo hombre lleve mi vista a otros lugares, como sus senos, eran ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños, se veían demasiado bien, más aún por la posición anatómica que tenía, estaba derecha en la camilla, con las sabanas muy pegadas a su cuerpo y ambas manos a los costado. Vaya que dormía bien.

Me acosté con cuidado en la camilla y giré mi rostro hacia ella. Parecía un tipo enamorada, tal cual lo hacía Naruto cuando se quedaba mirando a lo lejos a la tímida de Hinata. Pero es que no podía dejar de mirarla, de apreciarla, su belleza me sorprendía y me asustaba a la vez. ¿Susto?, sí, porque nunca me había sentido tan atraído por alguien.

-Joder, duele- me quejé por el agudo dolor que había sentido.

Volví a abrir mis ojos para toparme nuevamente con ella.

-Parezco algún tipo de psicópata- dije en un susurro. -Quizás... esta semana no sea tan mala- dije sonriendo levemente mientras me sumía en un profundo sueño.

- . -

-Buenos días- escuché a la misma anciana de anoche. Abrí mis ojos de apoco, un poco molesto por la luz que entraba por la gran ventana.

-Buenos días- imité su saludo, recibiendo una agradable sonrisa de parte de ella.

Instantáneamente me giré a la otra camilla, algo ilusionado de por fin verla despierta, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al verla en la misma posición, recta, dormida...

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté, quizás aun era temprano como para que ella despertara.

-Es medio día, dormiste mucho- me respondió nuevamente con aquella sonrisa.

-¿No cree que ella ya ha dormido lo suficiente?- le dije mientras ella ayudaba a sentarme, para así poder comer esa extraña sopa que me traía.

-Oh...- su expresión cambió al instante en que posó su mirada en la chica. -Ella está en coma-

_Bam..._

-Hace casi un año que lo está- la información tardó un poco en ser revisada.

-¿p...por qué?- sé que la pregunta no fue bien formulada, pero aún así no podía entender como algo así podría pasarle a una chica como ella.

-Tuvo un accidente con sus tíos. tuvo suerte de salir con vida, los otros dos murieron- ella aun seguía mirando a la chica, era como si un gran peso de tristeza se había posado en la habitación. -Es muy bella ¿verdad?- yo saqué mi vista de la pelirosa para posarla en la anciana quien se encontraba mirándome.

-No he conocido a alguien igual o más bella que ella- susurré volviendo mi mirada a la chica. No sé que diablos decía, yo no era de decir ese tipo de cosas, pero las malditas palabras sólo fluían y la anciana ayudaba a que ello sucediera.

-Y dudo que la conozcas- sentí que ella dejaba de mirarme y se fijaba en lo mismo que yo -Tiene 18 años y su nombre es Sakura-

-Su nombre hace alusión a su cabello- reí un poco ante la nueva información. -Para tener mi edad es raro no haberla visto, contando que Konoha es bastante pequeño-

-Ella es de Shibuya, su madre no ha querido contar algo más-

-¿No sabes si puede llegar a despertar?-

-Lamentablemente no, podría despertar ahora, en unos días, semanas, años, o quizás nunca- aquello me desconcertó, aquella esperanza que había nacido ayer se esfumaba de apoco.

-¡Hola Chiyo!- llegó saludando alegremente una mujer rubia -Oh, un nuevo compañero para Sakura- dijo al posar su mirada en mi, mientras se acercaba a la camilla de Sakura.

-Hola Mebuki, ¿qué tal?-

-Aquí, tratando de estar en pie, como siempre- rió levemente la mujer mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sakura -¿Y tu nombre?- me preguntó con amabilidad.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-Un gusto soy Mebuki Haruno- me sonrió con dulzura y yo le devolví el gesto.

-No hay ningún cambió Chiyo?- preguntó mientras sacaba una peinata y cepillaba el largo cabello de Sakura.

Yo me mantenía viéndolas mientras Chiyo acomodaba la mesa con la bandeja en mi regazo.

-Lo siento Mebuki, pero no- dijo con pesar la anciana, la madre de Sakura cambió su alegro rostro por uno de tristeza, el cual cambio de inmediato.

-Bueno, pronto despertarás amor- le habló con amor a la pelirosa -Yo sé que despertarás-

Comencé a comer mi sopa en silencio mientras las dos mujeres hablaban, de soslayo miraba el rostro tranquilo de Sakura, cielos, me era imposible no mirarla.

-Que estúpida actitud Sasuke- me recriminaba mentalmente mientras repasaba en mis ultimas acciones.

Me estaba comportando como un estúpido, puede que en una semana me vaya y no vuelva a verla, al tiempo me olvidaré y me volveré a mis andanzas. O quizás ella nunca despierte, eso sería lo peor.

-Tengo que viajar por el trabajo, te adoraría más de lo que te adoro si me la cuidas- salí de mi mundo para escuchar la conversación.

-Sabes que te la cuido Mebuki, no te preocupes- el rostro de Mebuki se relajo y abrazo a Chiyo.

-Muchas gracias- y ante aquel gesto sonreí. Bien, ya me estaba volviendo loco con tanta sonrisita.

- . -

Han pasado cinco largos días, en los que no ha cambiado nada. Sakura sigue en coma, yo sigo con dolores y no dejo de mirarla aunque me había propuesto no hacerlo.

Naruto había venido junto a Hinata a visitarme, grande fue mi sorpresa que al irse el dobe de Naruro dijo "Estás cambiado teme, creo que la operación te hizo bien"

Y en esa simple frase he estado pensando hasta el momento.

¿De verdad he cambiado? y si es así ¿Por qué?.

La verdad es que me he sentido menos irritado, mi ceño ya no se mantenía fruncido, y ya las cosas no me molestaban como lo hacían antes. Sí, quizás he cambiado un poco.

Mikoto ha venido todos los días, y cada unos de ellos no paraba de decir lo hermosa que era Sakura y al igual que Naruto, lo cambiado que estaba.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo te has sentido?- posé mi mirada en Kakashi.

-Bien, aunque sigue doliendo-

-Es normal, si sigues así en dos días más te irás a casa- y eso no me alegró en lo más mínimo.

-¿Está seguro? y si vuelvo a recaer?-

-Sólo fue una apendicitis, dudo que vuelvas a recaer, a menos que no sigas el régimen que te demos por un tiempo-escribió un poco en su libreta para luego levantar la mirada un tanto confuso -Pensé que querías irte lo más pronto posible- miró a Sakura y volvió su mirada a mi. -Ya veo el porque-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confuso y un tanto enojado.

-Por Sakura...- tragué con dificultad y fruncí el ceño -No has sido el único que ha sido su compañero de cuarto, chicos menores o igual a tu edad han querido que su rehabilitación se alargue para ver si en su estadía Sakura se despertaba y se fijara en ellos-

-Que estupidez- dije removiendome un poco inquieto

-Si tu lo dices- emitió dejándome solo junto a ella.

-De tan sólo pensar que esos idiota pudieron haber rozado sus mugrosos dedos por tu rostro, me repugna- gruñí mirando a Sakura. Luego sonrío como un loco -Puede que parezca un loco, pero yo sé que me puedes escuchar-

Me pongo de pie con un poco de dificultad y a paso lento me dirijo al baño, vamos, también tengo mis necesidades.

- . -

-Me da pena que Sakura-chan se quede sola nuevamente- decía mi madre mientras echaba mi ropa y otra cosas a un bolso. Yo me mantenía en silencio mirando la ventana.

-¿Todo listo?- entro mi padre. Mikoto asintió entregándole el bolso al tiempo que me ayudaba a sentarme en la silla de ruedas.

-¿Puede adelantarte?- le pregunté, deseando que no preguntara el porque.

-Está bien, tomate tu tiempo amor- suspiré dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Ella se fue y yo me acerque a Sakura

En siete días, nunca me atreví a tocar su rostro, y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

_Tum tum, tum tum_

Podía sentir el sonido de mi corazón mientras pasaba con suavidad mi dedos por su mejillas, unas leves corrientes se desplazaban por ellos mientras hacia el recorrido. Su piel era suave, como lo suponía. Llegué a sus labios, aquellos que sin querer estaba deseosos de besar.

-Algún día nos conoceremos como corresponde- deje su mejilla y me alejé por obligación.

Por primera vez me he sentido en paz conmigo mismo y con los demás, no pienso dejar esto así como así...

- . -

**Un año después...**

-No me puedes dejar sin comer ramen!-

-Lo siento dobe, voy atrasado- corrí lo más rápido que pude al estacionamiento.

-¿Donde vas?- me seguía gritando, Tsk, que molesto

-Al hospital imbécil- subí a mi coche y lo hice arrancar.

Diablos, estaba molesto, demasiado, las estúpidas clases de cálculo se alargaron y me habían dejado con media hora de atraso.

-Espérame, espérame- repetía muchas veces mientras veía de reojo el obsequio en cual tenía un gran cintón rosa.

No demoré más de diez minutos en llegar al lugar, tome el obsequio, bajé del auto y corrí, subí escaleras, esquivé gente, pero finalmente...

-Sasuke-kun, por fin llegaste, pensé que no vendrías-

-Lo siento Mebuki las clases de cálculo- ella me sonrió con entendimiento mientras acomoda muchos otros regalos en una mesita, al tiempo que recibía el mío y lo dejaba en el mismo lugar.

-Hola Sakura, veo que te trajeron muchos regalos-

-...- silencio.

Seguía dormida, igual que hace un año.

-Despierta pronto cariño, ya tienes muchos regalos los cuales abrir- reí un poco al escuchar el comentario de Mebuki

-¿Cómo están los otros?- pregunté refiriéndome a la familia de Sakura.

-Bien, aunque se tuvieron que ir temprano, ya sabes, el trabajo y todo eso-

-Ya veo-

Después de salir del hospital, no paré de venir a ver a Sakura, le traía flores, y un sin fin de obsequios, me quedaba horas a su lado. Un extraño comportamiento viniendo del gran Uchiha.

Hace un año había hecho muchas predicciones, y la mayoría estaban erróneas.

_No pude olvidarla y tampoco volví a mis andanzas._

Había formado una relación bastante amena con Mebuki, la cual no se había extrañado en un comienzo que al llegar ella a la habitación estuviera yo allí, ya que me había contando que los otros chicos compañeros de habitación habían hecho lo mismo, pero eso no pasaba del mes. Le comenzó a parecer extraño cuando habían pasado dos, tres, cuatro, hasta cinco meses y yo me seguía apareciendo en la habitación de Sakura con más regalos, incluso me había pillado hablándole a Sakura mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Eso, fue vergonzoso, aquel día le dije lo que me pasaba y no dudo un segundo en decir de que me había enamorado de Sakura. No supe que decir, y hasta el momento no lo sé, lo único que tengo claro, es que no puedo alejarme de su lado.

-¿Vas bien en tu primer año de universidad?- me preguntó mientras ambos levantamos a Sakura, debía cortar un poco su cabello.

-Bien, aunque cálculo me está sacando un poco de quicio- ambos reímos ante ello.

-Mikoto vino hace unas horas a ver a Sakura- mi madre igual estaba manteniendo contacto con Mebuki y Sakura, según ella "Sakura es perfecta para mi Sasuke-chan" -Listo, quiero que su pelo crezca mucho, así que solo corté su fleco-

-Se ve hermosa- dije sin verguenza mientras la acomodaba nuevamente en la cama.

-Sasuke...-

-¿Mm?- miré con relajo el rostro de Mebuki.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- enarqué un ceja no entiendo la pregunta

-Disculpa, no logré entenderte-

-Digo, se que no estás aquí porque Sakura sólo te agrada, y sé que no es sólo un encaprichamiento como lo de los otros chicos, sólo por la belleza de mi hija.- se a donde quería llegar, pero tampoco tenía respuesta para ello -Puede que Sakura no despierte, y tú eres un chico joven y atractivo-

-Mebuki, yo no sé que me lleva a estar aquí cada día. Nunca he sido bueno con esto de los sentimientos, sólo sé que Sakura desde un comienzo causó algo extraño en mi. Yo quiero que despierte, pero a la vez no. Debo confesar que siento miedo, puede que al despertar y verme se asuste, que nunca le llegue a gustar, que le desagrade mi forma de ser. Y muchos pensarán que el tiempo que le dedique no haya valido la pena. Pero no es así, simplemente no me doy cuenta y ya estoy caminando a verla, tan sólo pienso infantilmente en un futuro juntos. Pero sólo pienso.-

-Sasuke...- susurró Mebuki, levanté mi vista y estaba con los ojos empañados en lágrimas con su mano tapando su boca.

-Tengo esperanzas Mebuki, nunca me había sentido tan seguro con una decisión, quiero permanecer al lado de Sakura lo más que se pueda, con todo mi miedo, pero quiero intentarlo-

-Claro Sasuke, claro, me parece perfecto- sonrió abiertamente mientras sus lágrimas caían. Yo sonreí, aliviado de por fin soltar aquello.

Quería intentarlo y luchar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

- . -

**Cinco años después...**

Por fin me había graduado, por fin dejaría de estudiar todas las noches.

-¿Irás donde Sakura?- me había preguntado Naruto al verme salir apurado hacia la salida.

-Claro dobe, debo darles las buenas nuevas- reí mientras agitaba mi pergamino. Él me miro un tanto con pena, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mirada.

-Suerte!- me gritó cuando yo ya partía nuevamente al hospital.

Subí escaleras con rapidez, y allí estaba ella, en su cama, mucho más madura, mucho más hermosa.

-Sakura, ya me titulé, estoy más que feliz, hubiera deseado que estuvieras en el público viéndome- decía mientras me acomoda en aquella silla en donde pasaba horas sentado.

La miré por minutos, seguía sin moverse, seguía sin dar al menos un poco de aliento.

Y ahí, en ese momento me di el lujo de llorar, nunca lo había hecho, pero ya estaba desesperado. Cada día sentía más por ella, y lo más absurdo es que nunca hacía nada como para aumentar más mis sentimientos. Mi pecho dolía cada vez que pensaba en ella, quería abrazarla y que respondiera a mi abrazo, quería probar sus labios de una vez, pero no mientras estuviera dormida.

-¿Por qué no despiertas?- repetía -¿Por qué no despiertas?- cada vez aumentaba más mi voz, y cada vez mis lágrimas salían con más fuerza -¡Por qué no despiertas!- grité con fuerza mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en la camilla. Algunas enfermeras habían llegado a la sala, pero se habían quedado en la puerta, susurrando cosas que no llegaban a mis oídos.

Tomé su mano y la apreté, rogando que despertara, rogando que me dejara ver sus ojos, quería ver por mi mismo esos orbes jades de los que tanto hablaba Mebuki.

-Por favor Sakura, por favor- pedía a la nada, sabiendo que nada solucionaría llorando y diciendo todas esas cosas. Que esto no era una novela o película en donde la mujer se despertaba y lo nombrara. Esto era la realidad, y Sakura no despertaría ahora, ni mañana...

-Sasuke, cálmese- una enfermera me tomaba por lo hombros alejándome de la camilla.

-Ya no sé que hacer- decía, no quería que nadie me respondiera.

- . -

Naruto tuvo que ir al hospital por mi, agradecí que no preguntó nada por mi aspecto, sólo me dejó en mi hogar y se marchó.

Me acosté después de una larga ducha, miré el techo por bastante tiempo, hasta que sentí como mis ojos pesaban, si, quería dormir, siempre en mis sueños me encontraba con Sakura.

Me estaba volviendo loco, de a poco, muy de a poco.

- . -

No me di cuenta en el momento en el que caí dormido, no soñé con Sakura, nada, sólo oscuridad.

Abrí perezosamente mis ojos al sentir los rayos de luz colarse por la cortina, pero eso no fue lo que precisamente me despertó, si no que el incesante sonido de mi móvil.

Lo tomé y vi el nombre en la pantalla, me desperté al instante en ver que la que me llamaba era Mebuki, ella nunca solía llamar. No dude un segundo en contestar.

-¿Diga?- sollozos -Mebuki, ¿qué sucede?- pregunté un tanto alterado, Mebuki estaba llorando

-Sas...sasuke...- diablos me estaba desesperando.

-Tranquilízate y dime que pasa- le hablaba mientras me ponía rápidamente mi ropa, tenía miedo, sentía que algo malo había pasado.

-Sakura... sakura- no paraba de llorar, dios, mis ojos se estaban empañando. -Sakura despertó...-

_Bam..._

Mi corazón dejó de latir, dejé caer mi celular, o había sido mi cuerpo el que caía de rodillas al suelo, mis ojos estaba más que abiertos, tratando de asimilar todo.

_Sakura despertó, Sakura despertó..._

Sonreí, sonreí como nunca y corrí, últimamente corría tanto, y todo por ella, pero ahora corría a verla despierta.

Llegué en menos de veinte minutos al hospital, corría por los pasillos como si fuera mi hogar, corría mientras las lágrimas caían. Estaba tan cambiado, tan sensible a todo, ¿donde había quedado mi frialdad y desinterés?, se fue justo en el momento en que conocí a esa pelirosa. Pelirosa que revolvió toda mi realidad, la deformó y la convirtió en lo que es ahora.

_Bam bam bam bam bam bam_.

Estaba en la puerta de la habitación, no pude seguir, el miedo me había invadido, ¿qué haría?, ¿qué le diría?.

Su mirada jade, era hermosa, más que hermosa, brillante, vivaz, y no dejaba de mirarme.

-Ho...hola- mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que dolió. Su voz era melodiosa, tan tímida, pero tan seria a la vez.

Sonreí con felicidad, mi pecho se hinchó de este agradable sentimiento, más aún al verla sonreír, ver esa sonrisa dedicada a mi.

Me acerqué con cuidado, Mebuki estaba a un lado de la camilla, llorando, con ambas manos en su pecho.

-S...soy Sasuke Uchiha...- dije tartamudo.

-Un gu...gusto- extendió su mano hacia mi con un notorio sonrojo. Tomé su delicada mano y volví a sentir aquella electricidad de la primera vez que toque su rostro.

-Iré a hablar con el médico-habló Mebuki retirándose de la habitación.

-Tus ojos son hermosos- dije sin meditar las palabras. Ella pegó un leve respingo sonrojándose violentamente. Yo reí un poco al ver lo adorable que se veía.

-No te rías- me regañó inflando sus mejillas.

-Disculpa, es que te ves adorable- ella sonrió con timidez, cielos, me encantaba aún más.

-Acércate, estás muy lejos- pestañee seguido y me acerque, sentándome en la mitad de la camilla.

Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos.

-Gracias- susurro muy cerca de mi, no me había dado cuenta de su cercanía hasta que pronunció aquella palabra.

-De nada- emití.

Sentí una cercanía extrañamente cómoda, Sakura estaba sentada muy cerca mio, y no hacia más que aumentar las ganas de querer abrazarla.

De un momento a otro, ella tomó mi mano y la llevo a su mejilla. Comencé a acariciar su mejilla, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrado y una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Se siente bien- emitió abriendo sus ojos.

-Así es- respondí sonriendo

-Felicidades por tu graduación- abrí mis ojos un tanto confuso, ¿cómo lo sabía?

-¿Te lo dijo Mebuki?- rió un poco para luego contestarme

-No, mi madre habló para sólo preguntar como me sentía, el resto se la pasó llorando- ambos reímos.

-¿Entonces?-

-Te esforzaste mucho- seguía hablando y yo aún no entendía nada -te quedabas a dormir aquí, después de insultar a medio mundo por tus clases de cálculo- rió mientras yo sentía un poco de vergüenza -también las veces en las que llegabas corriendo para mis cumpleaños, o las veces en las que discutías con Naruto del porque no saldrías con ellos los viernes-

-Sakura, detente- reí un poco ante todo aquello -n..no entiendo-

-¿Nunca te han dicho que los que estamos en coma también podemos escuchar?-

-Joder- expresé tomando mis cabellos, Sakura rió levemente

-Tú no fuiste como los otros, te quedaste a mi lado aún sabiendo que no podría despertar-

-Seguiré a tu lado- dije con determinación tomándola de los hombros, ella no dejaba de sonreír.

Y la abracé, se sentía jodidamente bien, su menudo cuerpo entre mis brazos y su inconfundible olor a cerezos, era como dormir por fin después de una larga jornada de estudio, que diablos, era mucho mejor.

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun- me separé de ella, estaba llorando.

Esas simples palabras llenaron mi pecho de un sentimiento de cosquilla y euforia.

-¿Puedo?- dije apuntando sus labios, quizás si era un crío después de todo.

-Por dios Sasuke!- gritó Sakura tomando mi camisa y acercándome a ella con brusquedad uniendo así nuestros labios.

Eran suaves y dulces, todo en ella era dulce, y a mi nunca me había agradado lo dulce, pero ella es la excepción.

Nos besamos sólo por unos segundos, disfrutamos de nuestro labios en ese leve transcurso de tiempo.

-Gracias por esperarme Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras uníamos nuestras frentes.

-Sabía que despertarías tarde o temprano-

Después de todo, nunca hay que perder la esperanza...

**_FIN_**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya agradado

Disfrute mucho haciéndolo, además de uno que otro sentimiento aparecían en algunos párrafos. c':

¿Rebiews?


End file.
